Momentos Inolvidables
by Tear Hidden
Summary: A Akane le gusta ver a Ranma dormir, tal vez…


**Ranma 1/2 es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Momentos Inolvidables**

.

Akane siente el viento frio acariciar sus mejillas sonrojadas y le recorre un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, mientras su mente intenta procesar la razón de su rubor. En el pasadizo de la casa, se podía observar a Ranma entregado a los brazos de Morfeo sobre el regazo de una muy tímida y avergonzada Akane Tendo.

En ella parecía que la lógica no llegaba a circular por su cerebro. Ella quien fácilmente lo hubiera mandado con su mazo a cualquier otro sitio mucho menos donde estaba ella. Sin embargo, en ese precioso momento la más joven de la familia Tendo no sabia como reaccionar ante sus emociones. No podía ni pensar en el joven que tenia encima y que al parecer no se inmutaba con lo que ocurría con la azabache.

Llega a entornar su mirada al rostro adormilado y cansado de su prometido. Al verlo el corazón se le aceleró tan rápido que pensó que estaría a punto de explotar. Con aquel pensamiento en mente no pudo evitar posar una de sus manos en su pecho para poder aliviar aquella sensación tan intensa y loca. Y pensó desconcertada, que Ranma era el causante.

Movió bruscamente la cabeza para ambos lados e intentó despejar fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Volvió a ver a Ranma, de forma que Akane se abstuvo mucho de fastidiarle el sueño. Si lo apartaba o algo, quizás lo despertaría y el joven se veía realmente muy cansado. Supone Akane que debe haber estado entrenando duro como todos los días, con tanta ímpetu y dedicación, ya que el vivía tan solo para el arte. De seguro acababa de darse un baño caliente, eso lo pude inferir por el olor a jabón fresco llegar a sus fosas nasales.

Akane recuerda haber llegado de la escuela, luego de haber pasado un inusual día tranquilo de clases ya que Ranma habia faltado. No tardó en aparecer ante su vista el dueño de sus pensamientos y el cual se encontraba sentado justo ahi, donde ese momento se encontraban. Ranma miraba el sol como se iba escondiendo, y a paso lento la muchacha no dudó en ir a hacerle compañía. En eso no se percató del silencio que abarcaba su hogar, mucho menos para cuando se arrodilló a su costado y descaradamente el joven caí rendido sobre sus piernas, completamente dormido. Akane intentó buscar consuelo en alguna otra parte, como si en aquel lugar existiera algo más interesante que ver. Resignada volvió a mirarle y percatarse de su rostro.

Su rostro se veía tan plácido. En ese momento la imagen de Ranma era muy enternecedora, preciosa, dulce. Todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba con sus groseras palabras que siempre eran dirigidas hacia ella. No, Ranma se veía _tan guapo._ La azabache se golpeó mentalmente por ese pensamiento y se sonrojó fuertemente.

No, no, y no. ¿Por qué pensaria en eso?

Quizás por que era un hecho. Ranma Saotome era un chico bastante guapo y esa era la razón por que tenia a las chicas detrás de él. Akane piensa con amargura en esas tres auto proclamadas prometidas que siempre le causan grima con sus apariciones. Ellas que siempre se dan a golpes por la atención del muchacho. Akane no se les unía, bueno, al menos ya no tanto como otras veces. Se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como para ser un poco mas capaz de controlar sus celos y mal humor cada vez que llegaba alguna y se insinuaba a su prometido.

Es cierto que ella suele ser algo rara, porque no es capaz de entender lo mucho que le incomoda que Ranma sea pretendido, o mas bien lo mucho que le molesta. ¡Oh! En serio, no se entiende, mas allá de creer que quizás también este enamorada... ¿era posible? No, no, no. Con tantos gritos, tantas peleas, la mayoría de esas absurdas como ellas sola.

Pero, lo que también era un hecho es que ambos tenían sus momentos. Eran pequeños, situaciones en las que se podían encontrar ellos y solo ellos, los dos solos. No se percató hasta el momento que en verdad en aquella casa no se encontraba nadie. ¿Era algo común? Pues si, sus familias siempre estaban empeñados en que sus hormonas de adolescente aprovecharon el momento y sus padres tuvieran por fin un excusa para casarlos, de una buena vez. Claro, esas cosas que pensaban sus padres que pasarían, no era necesariamente lo que pasaba. Si no eran esas pequeñas situaciones inesperadas, como tener la imagen mas adorable de Ranma a su completa disposición, para que ella pudiera admirar cuanto quisiera.

Él quien parecía como si un niño luego de haber jugado con sus amigos y su madre lo recibe entre su brazos. Algo así, se podría decir. Solo que Akane no es la madre ni Ranma es un niño. ¡Oh! Akane puede sentir las mejillas mas rojas que en un principio.

Si, lo mejor para su salud mental seria apartarlo y que se las arreglará él sol y a ella la dejara en paz. Solo que, quizás no queria ser ella quien malograra el ambiente. Esa tranquilidad que poco se podía apreciar en sus atolondrados dieciséis años, con ellos dos presentes. Con un Ranma tan tierno, tan diferente y tal vez...

A Akane le gusta ver a Ranma dormir, tal vez... y mucho.

Es que con ese rostro cualquier mujer caía a sus pies y Akane no era la excepción.

Ella acaricia sus hebras negras con dulzura ya sin importar mucho nada. Estaban solos, no había nadie que les molestara y eso estaba bien. Asi la joven podía permitirse ver ese lado que tenia Ranma Saotome, tan fuera del grosero habitual, ese Ranma que pocas veces él le enseñaba. Akane pensó que quizás ese alguien con el que quisiera pasar el resto de sus días era Ranma.

Esos pensamientos la hacen enrojecer más. Es demasiado joven para pensar en eso, pero quien sabe, si es su prometida después de todo. Pero es solo cuestión de esperar como suceden las cosas. Desde el momento en que se odiaron y odiaron la decisión de sus padres de juntarlos para poder heredar el dojo, había pasado tiempo y cada vez se conocen más. El amor en ellos puede fluir ¿o no? Quien sabe, Akane solo puede admitir que su vida hasta entonces no seria la misma sin ese chico que ha llegado a apreciar tanto.

Eso piensa mientras sonríe y sigue acariciando sus cabellos. Ranma también sonríe entre sueños.

Así están, por un poquito más, porque son momentos inolvidables.


End file.
